


Leave Me Begging Under Cover

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Jason needs Tim, JayTim week 2016!, M/M, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything was good when Tim was inside him. Everything was endless and black as night but it was perfect, the perfect cover for whatever sort of love this was, could ever be.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Pure and defiled at the same time. A religion, a fetishism, and everything as far as Jason was concerned.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Begging Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> And finally, we end the week with "Undercover".
> 
> Play on words for me, because I've already written a sex worker undercover fic and a fake dating/engaged fic. I wanted to try for something a little different, to end this wonderful week on.
> 
> Give Cinema Bizarre's "My Obsession" a listen to really get the feel.

Jason tipped his head back, when Tim nosed at his chin. Opened his mouth when Tim’s glided over his- whimpered when he felt the way Tim’s naked body slid along his. Every movement he responded to, every silent command he  _ yielded _ to-

 

A tongue traced his lips, pushed past them, along the plush of his cheeks, and Jason was dizzy. Outside the walls of the apartment, he could almost hear the city- hear the rush cars over the wet pavement, the sloshes of feet through puddles. It was dark, late enough to leave them under cover of night- early enough that Gotham still seethed, brought forth life that wasn’t caped or masked or  _ painted _ .

 

Tim’s mouth slid of Jason’s, down along his jaw, to his pulse. Tim moaned, as his tongue took in the racing beat of Jason’s heart. “Take a breath,” Tim whispered, and Jason  _ did _ , inhaled and held it like he knew Tim wanted- exhaled slowly, before Tim began to suck at his pulse point-

 

Until Jason was whining. Until his eyes were falling shut and he was mentally pulling up the idea of what the bruise would look like. How he wouldn’t hide it. How everyone would know who left it- all the  _ stares _ he’d get.

 

People talked.  _ Family _ talked, he knew. Didn’t understand how Jason could go from so passionately hating Tim to wanting to worship him, from the ground up. How Tim could fall in and trust him, so easily-

 

How they could be more than the  _ brothers _ they were expected to be.

 

“Jason?” Tim’s voice, in his ear, pulling Jason back from his thoughts. He turned his head, and Tim offered him a gentle smile. “You were miles away, honey.”

 

Jason returned the smile, reached up to cup Tim’s cheek, peck his lips. “I’m sorry.”

 

“We can stop. I don’t mind.” Jason knew that was the truth, but he could feel how hard Tim was, pressed against him. How hard he himself was- and no,  _ no _ , he didn’t want to stop. Never wanted to stop.

 

A gentle shake of his head. “Lo siento,” he whispered, leaning back towards Tim’s lips, “mi Corazón. I’m here with you.” Tim smiled into the kiss, pulling back enough to turn and hold at Jason’s hand, keeping it still so he could kiss his fingerpads, down to his palm, his wrist. The tender, dark skin was hot, beneath Tim’s mouth, another gateway to Jason’s pulse that was still racing.

 

“Okay,” Tim whispered, pushing himself up, until he was straddling one of Jason’s thighs, the blanket pooling down around them. A cover taken away, leaving them with only the dark. Tim still had Jason’s hand, kissed at his arm and held his gaze. “What do you want?”

 

A loaded question with an endless string of answers. The world, the sun, every smile Tim had ever graced the world with. Every second of the rest of his life- to have Tim nestled down into his very bones.

 

In the end, the answer was always, “You.”

 

Tim smiled, softly, fondly, and carefully let go of Jason’s arm. He leaned over him, kissed at his collarbone, hunched over in this perfect sort of arch- made Jason think they were a work of art, together. His hand skimmed down Jason’s belly, to rest over his hard cock, rubbing gently. His hand didn’t grasp, and it was just a movement of his palm, but Jason was still arching, loving every moment, every fiber of his body Tim ever touched.

 

Tim moved his kisses back to Jason’s neck, kissed his pulse again- tongued the bruise he’d left behind. Jason knew Tim was gorgeous, even as his eyes fell shut- even as they folded together in the dark. He knew Tim’s cheeks would be flushed, eyes so damn  _ bright _ it was like they were pure crystal. Knew the way his lungs expanded quickly, the way sweat would bead on his spine-

 

Knew every reaction his body could have, that night.

 

Jason whined, felt himself spilled pre-cum, over and over again, onto his belly. Tim was teasing, was bringing him up- and then stilling his hand as Jason’s cock pulsed, his orgasm so close and then simply  _ denied _ to him.

 

Tim liked him, like that. Liked that it made Jason raw to want so badly and  _ almost get _ but never quite  _ have _ . Brought out everything pure and unaltered, in him.

 

“Say my name,” Tim whispered, pushing his hand again, pausing finally grasp Jason’s cock, roll his thumb along the head, over and over again- smearing slick precum all along the digit.

 

“ _ Tim _ ,” Jason whimpered,  _ whimpered like a broken kitten _ , he knew. He didn’t care- for Tim, he’d be that. He’d be exposed, vulnerable- he’d be anything Tim ever wanted. “Babygirl,  _ please _ .”

 

Tim shivered, before he pulled his hand free, sat up and popped his thumb into his mouth. Jason stared up, in the dark watched as he knew Tim’s thumb rolled along the digit, before he pulled it free, leaned over and rummaged around the nightstand. Jason knew what was coming next, felt his stomach muscles contracting over silent  _ joy _ -

 

Because when Tim opened him, Jason always felt like he was being exposed to the damn  _ world _ .

 

That was what he saw, in Tim’s eyes.

 

Tim popped open the bottle, dripping lube down over his fingers. When he was satisfied, he dropped it onto the bed, let the bottle get lost in the sheets, as he stretched out next to Jason, pushed flush against him. Wordlessly, Jason opened his thighs, as Tim reached down, slid his hand between them, traced his fingers along Jason’s hole.

 

“Again,” Tim whispered, kissing Jason’s shoulder.

 

“ _ Tim _ .” A bit of pressure, and Jason let his eyes fall shut, whispering it again-

 

And then two fingers, pushing into his body. He gasped, arching, felt his whole body quiver- and everything was  _ good _ when Tim was inside him. Everything was endless and black as night but it was perfect, the perfect cover for whatever sort of love this was, could ever be.

 

Pure and defiled at the same time. A religion, a fetishism, and  _ everything _ as far as Jason was concerned.

 

Tim kissed a scar on his bicep, closed his eyes and hummed into Jason’s skin. His thrusts were slow and lazy, like his touches had been- but it was enough, it’d always be enough. Jason could already feel his mind being pulled apart, his entire existence fraying at the edges from feeling  _ too good _ , from feeling a way only Tim had ever made him feel.

 

He clenched around Tim’s fingers, and Tim chuckled. “You’re so close,” he teased, curling them and rubbing against Jason’s prostate. Jason gasped, eyes flying open in the dark, as Tim partially leaned onto him, studying his face in the low light. His touches were long, slow, easing Jason closer and  _ closer _ until his eyes were open, but he wasn’t seeing.

 

It was when Tim’s mouth was over his, kissing him like he would find god in Jason’s mouth, that Jason finally unraveled. He moaned around Tim’s tongue, felt cum pulsing onto his belly as he clutched at Tim’s fingers- let his boyfriend milk him to the  _ bone _ and beyond, until he was whining because it was so good that he was sure he’d  _ die _ .

 

“I’ve got you baby,” Tim damn near cooed, like Jason was  _ his _ broken bird, with an injured wing, trying to desperately to fly. “I’ve got you.”

 

He always would, Jason knew. Tim would  _ always _ have him, in these moments, in the dark of night, under the black cover of solitude and secrecy. The world be  _ damned _ if they didn’t understand- they didn’t need to.

 

Jason did, in the depths of his very soul. He understood that he and Tim, they  _ belonged _ together- and it wouldn’t ever change.


End file.
